


A slow morning

by wilkie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A wittle fluff, F/M, I have no idea, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkie/pseuds/wilkie
Summary: Waking up to a a sleeping kaz never felt so magical





	A slow morning

I'm laying here, on the left side of the bed. I slowly wake up realising I'm cuddled up to something so warm and nice. I slowly open my eyes and I see kaz sleeping so soundly, my arm is placed on his chest, i see my arm moving up up and down as he takes deep breaths. This was a great way to wake up, so warm and comfortable. I could almost fall back asleep, and I almost do, my eyes are slowly shutting until I hear a grown come from kaz's mouth and a stretch soon follows. Once he started moving I hug his body tighter because after he started waking up, I suddenly got this fuzzy feeling in my stomach and after I clung on, kaz let out a tiny chuckle and placed his head onto mine. It was so nice being even slightly touched by a man you love. After a couple of sweet silent minutes kaz finally opened his mouth and said,  " _good morning_."hearing his raspy morning voice was so nice. I liked it a lot, I wonder how many other people got to hear such a treat like i did. I hope not many. After i worked up the energy to open my mouth i say good morning back, and I smile thinking about how much I love waking up next to him. He tells me he needs to get up in a little bit so he can get to work, I beg him to stay longer but he insists he can't, and I accept defeat and sulk in silence for a little bit until I receive a kiss on the cheek and a, " _Can you please hand me my glasses_." I never know how they always end up on my side of the bed, but I hand them to him and he puts them on. He looks so good with them on, like a messy ex model. His glasses are a lot bigger then they look, when I hold them they spill out of my hand. I watch kaz get dressed, I admire his every muscle flexing as he puts on his clothes and admire how he doesn't need help, I always offer but he always shooshes me away. I didn't realised I zoned out until I hear his crutch hit the ground , he's fully dressed and standing. He looks at me and says goodbye, I blow him a kiss jokingly and he smiles back. He walks out the door and it clicks behind him. I sit up and look down at the empty space next to me, I place my hand there to feel the warmth where he was laying, but the warmth was gone. Like he was never there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the courage to share one of my sappy little fics !


End file.
